Tong Xuan Continent
Introduction It is also a star planet but is extremely remote from Star Territory. Yang Kai and others arrived here through a Void Tunnel created by Meng Wuya when escaping to Nine Continents after having his cultivation sealed to that of Divine Movement 9th Layer. Its Star Master (refined the star source) is Xia Ning Chan. Past Several thousand or tens of thousands of years Great Demon God when he reached Saint King Realm decided to explore the Starry Sky after determining he was strong enough. Several years of time, does not have any harvest, is still roaming about in Starry Sky. One day he finally found other life aboard a Space Shuttle and decide to follow them from behind, strangely enough found himself back at Tong Xuan Continent. When the passengers exited the space shuttle they had no flesh and inside their skull glowed a green light, this was the Bone Race that have come to invade. The Great Demon God realized that he had fight back gathering Demon Marks Ancient Demon Clan, Dragon and Phoenix Palace (where Yang Kai and Su Yan inherited Yin-Yang Joyous Reunion Art), Gemini Pavilion (Siblings Divine Art), Ice Sect, Monster Race, and many others. Many were lives and legacies had been lost that day, but Great Demon God is dragged his broken body and ran around entire Tong Xuan Continent, using the strength of Void Tunnel, has constructed heaven frightening big formation. Tong Xuan Continent sealed, letting the Tong Xuan Continent Planet faded out the line of sight of Starry Sky, lets star foreign visitor who possibly arrived at this place, could not find location/position was at again. History .... When Yang Kai returned to his home world through the Void King Grade Battleship (Chapter 1551) he realized the reason for his planet's inferiority to other 'Cultivator Star's i's because it's dying of old age. Later when meeting with Xia Ning Chang in Nine Heavens Holy Land headquarters he found a strange grey substance in her body and strangely enough she explained to him that she became a Saint King because it and found/contracted it in deep cave while exploring the world. Going back to the cave Yang Kai and Xia Ning Chang explored deeper then finding many skeletons, After through investigation, it was realized that the cave they were in leads to the 'Star Source' of this planet and the skeletons were those that wandered in and were absorbed. the reason Xia Ning Chang was able to make breakthrough from Saint 3rd Layer was because the Star Source gave them far great perception. So the 'Star Source' first lets there victims become stronger and later on attract to them to their core and absorbs them, all of this is so the Tong Xuan Continent could maintain its existence, If Yang Kai haven't returned in time Xia Ning Chang would suffered a similar fate since it seems those with divine consciousnesses under Void Return couldn't resist the Star Source's will. Yang Kai had the Star Source Refining Technique and gave it to her to make Xia Ning Chang Star Master of the Tong Xuan Continent. From then on when she becomes stronger so does the world as well as freely controlling the landscape of the continent/star. Influences and Locations Independent Proud Union The first people Yang Kai made contact with arriving to this new world are those part of Independent Proud Union. They are quite large organization but there strongest expert is only at Transcendent Stage 3. They helped led him to 'Independent Proud City', the first city he ever went to in this continent. Ice Sect This where Meng Wuya placed Su Yan to train and stay, while taking his disciple to go exploring. The sect is comprised of those that train in Ice type cultivators and so resides on glacier for appropriate training location. However they have a more deeper reason for building there sect in such remote location, purspose stems from a old war that took place while the 'Great Demon God' was still alive. Nine Heavens Holy Land This sect master is chosen by their holy maidens when ever the current one dies. Their sect masters is never known to live pass 300 years since that their cultivation technique uses they vitality as the fuel. Category:Universe Category:Continents